Release of Inhibition
by SinisterBug
Summary: Zoro and Sanji find themselves exploring a more liberal approach with a certain Fire-using older brother.


Just more ficcage laying in the bowels of my comp. This one's an oldie.

* * *

To be clear on the matter, Zoro had fucked Ace after Alabasta. It hadn't been a complicated matter, they just hadn't had the opportunity to accomplish it while they were _in_ Alabasta. And now Sanji was up in arms about the whole thing, an incident that had happened _before_ they had done anything with each other. Zoro was a faithful companion, and once it had become clear that Sanji was in it for more than just sex, Zoro had lost any thoughts of continuing on with Ace or looking for available partners when they made port.

Zoro never had any intentions of telling Sanji. It was the past, and it had been a no-strings-attached kind of thing. But, as usual, they had been drunk. Just the two of them, holed up in the kitchen together at 2 am. They had been playing cards, but Sanji was just drunk enough to revert to the horny fourteen year old he really was. Truth or Dare, embarrassing sex stories, etc. He'd asked Zoro about his last sexual experience before Sanji. Zoro had meant to lie about it and name some unknown from a random town he'd traveled through, but to be honest, he hadn't had many of those experiences. He'd fucked around with Johnny A LOT, but only in that "we're buddies, lets fuck" kinda way. He'd hesitated just a second too long and Sanji had narrowed his eyes. Zoro figured he was already guilty, no matter what, so he spilled the beans.

Sanji didn't like that. Despite this, he urged Zoro to continue.

Ace was amazing, hot and not entirely despicable. Zoro could imagine being with someone like that, if he didn't already know that Ace was completely untamable. Not to mention all the burns he was sure to get in bed.

Zoro hadn't had enough sense to recognize at the time that Sanji was truly upset, so when Sanji asked him what Ace was like in bed, he told him. Sanji hadn't appreciated that either. Of course Zoro was honest, Ace was fucking amazing. He had none of the inhibition Sanji was oft to display. Ace could be aggressive without actually fighting with Zoro. Ace could be completely wanton, mewl like a cat in heat and beg for it. He screamed for every ounce of everything Zoro gave him, and was desperate for all of it. Now, Zoro didn't think for one second that any of that was really _real_. There was someone else in Ace's life, Zoro didn't know who, but that person existed. Ace could fuck other people and Zoro would still know he was being completely faithful to whoever his lover was. He only hoped for Ace's lover's sake that he realized this.

And that's how Zoro had ended his discussion, and that's when Sanji had thrown his cards down and stomped out. Thoroughly confused and very drunk, Zoro just slept it off.

When he woke the next morning Sanji seemed normal. When Zoro went to kiss him later that morning when they were alone, and Sanji pushed him away, he knew he'd fucked up. Just how bad, he wasn't sure.

"I was drunk. I wasn't even ever going to tell you because it didn't mean anything. I knew you wouldn't like it, but you just had to go and push me when I was drunk."

"Don't blame this on me. I'm not the one sleeping around." He sniped back, drying a dish so hard it squeaked unpleasantly.

"I'm not _sleeping around_. We weren't together. I never thought we were going to be this way, if I ever thought there was a serious chance of us back then, I wouldn't have done it! I was frustrated and thinking of you half the time-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. According to what you said last night, Ace was more than adequate a sexual partner for you-"

"Yeah so Ace was great in bed. What exactly does that mean to you anyway?! I'm with you, not him. Given the choice, I'd stay with you forever versus one hundred horny Ace's! What do you want me to say? Am I not supposed to have a sexual history because I'm with you?"

Sanji sighed and put his plate down.

"I don't know. I would have felt better if you had told me someone I didn't know. Someone who wasn't this close to us."

"What, we've met Ace all of twice! He's not exactly a constant companion."

"I know it's just… He's Luffy's brother for god's sake! What does that say about Luffy? I mean, are you… do you… have you?"

"Jesus Christ aho-cook! Luffy is like… nine years old to me! Not only is he my captain, he's like a little brother, it's- that's- just gross!"

"Alright alright…"

They both sighed. Zoro put his arm on Sanji's shoulder.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then this shouldn't bother you."

Sanji looked at Zoro. "Is he better than me? I mean, you practically said it already, but-"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Want me to be honest?"

Sanji braced himself.

"Ace is completely and utterly different from you in bed. I could list the differences all day, but that's not the point. Stupid cook, I get something from sex with you, and I could fuck Ace all day and not get a god damn thing out of it except tired. That's what it's like sleeping with someone you're not… you know… with. I was physically pent up and needed something to take my mind off you. Not that it worked much."

"Would you want me to be more like him in bed?"

Zoro dropped his head, defeated. "You sound like a girl."

"Shut up, marimo! I'm serious!"

"I can't believe I'm having this talk with you. I like sex with you the way it is. I can't imagine that it could get much better."

"But it can get _some_ better?"

"That's it. I'm done. Come talk to me when you're not stupid." Zoro retreated.

Sanji smiled as he left. But that smiled slowly faded as he stood there, long after the door had closed.

A number of things had disturbed Sanji about Zoro's sexual divulgement. His shock had been great, mostly because it had been Ace. Luffy's brother. Another pirate under Whitebeard's command. Also that it had been a guy. Sanji had been sure that he had been Zoro's first male lover, but apparently he'd been wrong. And the way he spoke about Ace, he highly doubted even Ace had been his first male lover. Sanji didn't like being wrong. Not that it bothered him, much. But what Zoro didn't know, and what Sanji swore to himself never to tell him, was that Zoro had been _his_ first male lover. He had planned on telling him at some point, but Zoro never asked. And now that he knew Zoro had at least one lover on him, he felt incompetent and kept comparing himself to Ace and other imaginary past lovers.

And the last thing that disturbed him about the situation was the one he absolutely _couldn't_ tell Zoro. Part of his original contempt for the situation was jealousy. Not of Ace, but of Zoro. The swordsman wasn't the only person to notice Ace's gorgeous factor. Sanji had flirted with the fire-user the entire time they were in contact, but Ace either sensed his lack of commitment behind the attitude, or just wasn't interested, but Ace had never pulled a move.

There's was a healthy dose of self loathing involved in the situation. Zoro had obviously cut all sexual ties with Ace since becoming involved with Sanji, but Sanji couldn't exactly say he wasn't very attracted to Luffy's older brother.

But at least Zoro had pointed out one helpful thing. The Mugiwara hardly ever came in contact with Portgas D. Ace.

But the ocean was a cruel dame, and fate had never been too fond of him either.

Zoro and Sanji couldn't speak for five whole minutes after seeing Ace accompanied by his gorgeous, barely clothed body lounging about the deck of the Sunny Thousand just a day later. It was lucky too that Ace had been busy greeting his brother and meeting Frankie to be able to pay much attention to the gaping couple in the background.

Zoro was afraid to look at Sanji, and Sanji was afraid to show too much interest in Ace.

"Uh…"

"Yeah."

"Well."

"Mm."

"Look, I'm not being protective of him or anything…" Zoro looked at Sanji warily. "But he didn't know about my feelings for you back then, and he certainly had no way-"

"I get it Zoro, don't worry. But its your job to make it _perfectly clear_-" He turned to face Zoro here, and grabbed his chin firmly, "- that you are _mine_. Understand?"

Zoro gulped and grinned. "Yes sir." Sanji released his chin and disappeared to the kitchen.

Ace quickly made his way to Zoro in a casual but markedly decisive manner. "Roronoa." That horribly death welcoming grin was plastered all over his face. There was no question what Ace had come for.

Zoro would have normally crossed his arms and not smiled saying, "Portgas." Instead, with Luffy standing within Zoro's arm reach, he pulled his captain into a friendly one armed hug, thrust his other hand out to shake Ace's and said, "Ace! Been a while! Come to visit your insane brother?" His intentions could not be mistaken.

Ace almost stopped in his tracks. No one else would have seen the stall had they not been looking for it, because he quickly recovered himself.

"I was just in the area…"

They ate dinner together, while Ace regaled them with tales of battle and of hunting the pirate Blackbeard. Ussop and Frankie gave him a tour of the Sunny while Zoro helped Sanji clean up after dinner.

"I didn't get the chance to say the words, but I think he gets it."

"I want you to _tell_ him-"

"I know! I plan to, but I can't just do it in front of everyone."

"I know just-"

"Sanji, stop." Zoro leaned over to kiss him. Sanji returned the kiss this time.

"Okay."

Zoro got the chance when Sanji called for a surprise dessert. Ace had just as much intention of using that opportunity to pull Zoro aside as Zoro did Ace.

"How ya been?"

"Good. You?"

"Good. Been a while."

"Yeah."

"Takin' good care of my little brother. I appreciate it."

"He's a good captain."

Silence for a few moments.

"If I'm out here any longer, Sanji's going to have a conniption."

Ace's eyes widened momentarily. Then he laughed. "That's it? God I thought maybe you weren't into-"

"No no. But it's not an open thing with him. I mean, I wouldn't want it to be." Zoro scratched the back of his head.

Ace smiled, understanding. "Good for you. I gotta say, he's a good lookin' guy. Kinda thought he was into me when we were in Alabasta, but something seemed half hearted about it. Should realized it was because he was lookin' at you."

"He knows about us. Just found out the other day, ironically. He wasn't thrilled."

"Well, I wouldn't be either. I _am_ fucking gorgeous. Then again, I wouldn't mind getting lost in _those_ amazing pair of legs, while you got lost in mine…"

Zoro snorted and gave him a wry look. "That might just be my ultimate fantasy. But he was virgin with men before me. He doesn't think I know, but someone like me who's been around the block just knows. I think that's why he's so upset, started comparing himself to you."

"Oh god, the poor kid. He'll have a complex forever."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well…"

"Let me know when he loosens up a bit. We could have a _lot_ of fun with that."

Zoro laughed. Ace laughed with him.

* * *

Sanji waited anxiously in the kitchen for either or both of them to walk in. Half way through dessert they finally sauntered in, smiling at each other like they'd known each other all their lives.

Sanji bristled like a territorial cat at Ace's familiarity with _his_ lover, and at the same time wished he had it himself. Zoro saw him frowning and winked at him.

Neither of them ate dessert but chatted while everyone else did. Soon it was bed time, so naturally everyone went their separate directions. Ace was invited to stay for as long as he wanted, an invitation which, to Sanji's chagrin, he planned to take them up on. Everyone filed out of the kitchen one by one, when Nami reminded Zoro to arrange the rigging before she went to bed. Zoro grumbled but did as she asked, which left Ace and Sanji in the kitchen together, alone.

Sanji smoked and did dishes. Ace sat at the table, watching Sanji smoke and do dishes.

"So you and Zoro huh?"

So Zoro had gotten the point across. Good. "Yup."

"How's that workin' out for ya?"

"Just fine."

"Really. It worked out for me just fine too, but I suppose that wasn't the same thing." He could hear the smile in Ace's voice. He shivered.

"Nope, it wasn't."

"Maaaah, I'm jealous. I was all excited to find your guys' new ship, see my brother…"

"You did all those things."

"Yeah. But what I _really_ wanted-"

"I don't care what you really wanted. It's not going to happen." Sanji said, putting the last dish in the strainer to dry. He turned around, glaring.

"Stay away from him."

Ace smiled back, and stood up. He slowly approached Sanji, never breaking eye contact. He was a few inches from the blond man's face when he stopped and said, "Who ever said I came here for him?"

Sanji's cigarette dropped from his mouth. Ace stomped on it for him, still not breaking eye contact.

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't think I didn't notice how you acted towards me in Alabasta. I didn't nail you the first time because I was more confident about Zoro. But I figured all this time would have wizened you up to the ways of the world. I had every intention of coming back here to fuck you both, and here I find you're already fucking each other. Half my work's already done."

Sanji took two steps back. The room was very well lit, so he knew his blush was very visible on his fair skin.

"Not gonna happen. We're not like that. We're… faithful to each other-"

Ace laughed. "That's a sweet word, "faithful". You've already been unfaithful, Sanji." The blond cook's name slid off Ace's tongue like sin. "The way you've thought about me is unfaithful. The way you're blushing right now is unfaithful. The shock on your face when you saw me this morning was unfaithful. It's more likely that you've still got a crush on me, but poor Zoro and his honorable heart probably haven't spared me a thought since becoming lovers with you."

"Shut up!"

"Really Ace, can it." Neither of them had noticed Zoro's entrance, but they both jumped when they heard his voice.

"I thought we were clear on this." Zoro said, going to stand by Sanji who looked guilty and cornered both at once.

"Oh _c'mon_ Zoro! I know you both want it! I don't get the problem!"

"It's called self restraint, Portgas. We've both said no. Sorry, but you'll just have to go elsewhere if that's all you came for."

"You know he's still attracted to me. And I know you wouldn't say no if you weren't with him. Tell me where this equation doesn't add up?" Ace looked genuinely confused. He pushed his hat back off his hand and scratched.

"There's no explaining it. You know he's not open to it, so you should have the damn consideration to back off!"

Ace sighed.

"Wait." Sanji blurted. He looked at Zoro, confused. "_I'm_ not open to it? As opposed to you?"

"Oh yeah!" Ace looked like an excited school boy. " Ace ran over to stand behind Sanji, like the tiny devil on the cook's left shoulder. "Your boy here said his ultimate fantasy was to fuck me while I fucked you so… there's your proof!" Ace looked like he just won the prize.

"Shut it Ace!"

"What!? You _want_ to do this?!" Sanji accused.

Zoro rubbed his temples. Ace, the bastard. He hadn't expected the foul man to betray him to try and convince Sanji.

"I don't want to do anything that goes against… whatever you want."

"Just another way to say you would do it if you could…" Ace said in a singsong voice.

Sanji couldn't stand the heat in his cheeks at this point. He was embarrassed, angry, humiliated and jealous. But most of all he was horny. When it came down to it, really entertaining the thought of sleeping with Ace was ludicrous. He couldn't handle the sight of Zoro touching anyone else. But to be touched by someone other than Zoro, if only Ace… but that just made him a hypocrite.

"I know what you're thinking Sanji." Again, his name coming from those lips was like obsidian. "You're feeling guilty 'cuz you want it, but…" Ace paused here to look back and forth between the swordsman in the cook. "Well, I don't blame you for wanting to keep him all to yourself. I've had my own taste, I know what it's like."

Sanji jerked away from him. "Just piss off. We don't need you fucking with our relationship."

Ace's eyes widened. "I don't think you guys get it. Well, I know Zoro does, he just doesn't want to admit it. Sanji, I don't want to come between you two… well, actually, I do. I want to cum between you two really bad." XD "But not to mess up your relationship. You know, free love and all that jazz."

Zoro was looking at Sanji who caught him looking. They stared at each other for a moment.

"You want this, don't you?" Sanji said, trying to keep the multitude of emotions out of his voice.

Zoro sighed. "I _want_ to do whatever you think is right. You know I've slept with Ace. But you're my lover, and I won't do anything you don't want me to do." Zoro was the soul of obedience and Sanji could see he was serious. Then Zoro's gaze narrowed.

"But I do know you're interested. So it's up to you."

Sanji looked shocked, but he knew he couldn't deny anything at this point. Was this a test? If Sanji said yes, would Zoro leave him or thank him? And was their sex life so bad that they occasionally needed to bring in a third party? With that thought in his mind, he wanted to just scream at the idiot swordsman to do whatever the hell he wanted and walk out. But Ace caught the look on his face. If he was going to get some ass tonight he was going to have to calm the gorgeous blond's fears.

"Sanji, are you attracted to me?" He asked honestly.

Sanji opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked at Zoro, who's steady gaze reassured and unsettled him at the same time.

"Yes." He wanted to run to his own lover, but felt so much guilt and shame he only stared at the floor. Suddenly he was pulled into an embrace. Zoro's.

"I don't need to ask Zoro, because we know the history. And there's certainly no question that _you_ guys are hot on each other. But Sanji, here's the most important thing." Ace moved close to the couple, running a finger gently down Sanji's back while carefully observing Zoro's reaction. Just getting this close to the two was making him breathy. Sanji's face was buried in the crook of Zoro's neck.

"The most important is that, towards me, that's all you both feel. If I thought for a moment that you felt anything other than attraction towards me I'd run for the hills. I love sex, and that's all I'm looking for. And I look for people I trust and am attracted to, because it's better for me and them that way. If you think you're not comfortable enough with the way things are between you two now to do this, then I'll accept that. I'm only trying so hard because you're both so… well. _You_ know." He grinned sheepishly.

Zoro knew how persuasive the fire-user could be. He'd experienced it first hand. He had only to keep his mouth shut and let Sanji decide. Either way, hot hot threesome with Ace or no hot hot threesome with Ace, he had Sanji. He wasn't going to lose that.

Sanji looked at Zoro. He needed some kind of sign from the man. Permission. But Zoro's face was a mask.

"Zoro, I think he wants you to tell him its okay." Ace said quietly.

He looked at the blond. "Is that what you want?"

Sanji didn't reply. He couldn't form any words right now that he didn't already know were completely useless. This went against every norm he'd ever known. But he still wanted it so damn bad. He just blushed again, mustered up some courage, and barely nodded his head.

Zoro grinned. "Whatever you want."

Sanji shook his head. Ace said for him what he couldn't. "That's not an answer Zoro. Yes or no, do you want to do this?"

"Che. Yes. Okay? Yes." Sanji was astounded to see Zoro blush through his tan. He hadn't seen _that_ before.

The two watched as Ace turned and grabbed a chair, went to the kitchen door and jammed it against the doorknob.

"Right here?!" Sanji blurted.

"Where else? Or do you guys have a room on this new ship specifically for shagging? There's a nice fuzzy rug right there." He pulled his hat and log pose off, setting it on the table.

Sanji was shocked into stillness when he saw Ace removing the few articles he had on him. This was really happening. He vaguely heard Zoro bark a laugh and then move away. The cook suddenly felt very unsure of what to do. Zoro's shirt went flying across the room and he noticed with even more dismay that Zoro was removing him boots.

"Wait wait wait-"

"For what, gorgeous? The sun comes up and I'm gone, as the old story goes. Get with the naked-making!" Ace said as he toed off his own boots.

"Take it easy on him." Zoro tossed his haramaki across the room and placed his swords against the counter. The swordsman gathered his shaken lover in his arms again and gave him a reassuring look. "Still okay with this?"

Sanji's indignant streak finally found life again. "Che, marimo. I am if you are."

Zoro grinned and kissed him hard. That was more like it. Sanji responded eagerly and his limbs found purpose as he ran his hands over Zoro's well known torso and back. Another pair of hands made him jump slightly as they snaked around from his back to his front, embracing him briefly then un-tucking his shirt from his pants. He felt Ace's strong torso as well, a lot like Zoro's, against his back. The sheer heat that radiated from the man was amazing. Sanji shivered as Zoro moved onto his neck, taking his earlobe between his teeth and nibbling. Four hands went greedily for Sanji's chiseled stomach as soon as Ace had finished with the tiny buttons along the cook's shirt. Sanji let out an "ah" as someone's hands found his rosebud nipples and cruelly abused them. Ace's hot breath on his neck soon turned into Ace's hot mouth on his neck, and he felt his knees buckling as someone began fumbling with his belt. He put one arm on Zoro's chest for support, and reached behind him to run his hands through Ace's amazing ebony locks.

Ace thanked all the gods he could think of for this moment in time. Once the blond tiger calmed down a bit he turned into quite the sex kitten. He'd assumed only half as much. Zoro was a lucky, lucky bastard. _He_ was a lucky bastard, for the moment. He slowly moved his hips forward, gently pressing his erection into the blond's clothed rear. He felt the other man tense for a moment then relax as Zoro kissed him again. The green haired man was evidently keeping a close eye on what was happening. Ace continued abusing Sanji's nipples while Zoro further divested the gorgeous man of his pants. They fell easily off his bony hips to a puddle on this floor. Zoro guided Sanji out of them and helped him toe off his shoes.

The swordsman knew that Sanji was avoiding looking at Ace. Thinking of what he could do to ease his lover, Zoro took a moment to divest himself of the last of his own clothing, while from behind Sanji, Ace slowly made work of the cook's remaining boxers.

Sanji shivered as he felt Ace's fingers slide along his skin, tugging his boxers down with them. Soon they too were gone, and the blond man felt completely exposed. Suddenly, and too quickly for him to react, Zoro reached for his the cook's shoulder and spun him around. Ace was kneeling in front of him now, a smoldering grin on his smug face. Immediately Sanji tried to turn back around, but Zoro had wrapped his arms around his stomach firmly, and was busy running his tongue along his upper spine.

"Uh uh." He grunted. Sanji let out a small whine which turned into a gasp when Ace ran his hands up Sanji's thighs.

Ace eagerly flicked his tongue out to taste the wet tip of Sanji's hard length. It was a gorgeous sight to behold, the flushed skin of his manhood. Sanji was amazingly pearl, his fair skin only discoloring to a beautiful embarrassed pink on his cheeks and his turgid length. Sanji's cock fairly jumped at the contact, and Ace didn't waste anymore time admiring. He swallowed the poor cook with unhindered desire, letting out a moan at the feel of that long, hard member in his mouth, reaching the back of his throat. Sanji cried out, and Zoro's hold loosened as he backed away to watch the powerfully erotic scene before him.

Ace was good. Zoro knew what the mouth felt like, what it could do and how wonderfully dirty the fire-user could make a man feel. Sanji looked over and saw Zoro watching them, stroking his own erection simultaneously. Ace hummed as he bobbed his head up and down the proud erection, reaching up to cup Sanji's balls, occasionally running his finger firmly between the space of Sanji's entrance and testicles. Lightning and fire ran through Sanji's groin straight up his back and he knew he wouldn't last much longer like this.

"Ungh stop, wait-" he pleaded

Ace, surprisingly, stopped. Sanji let out a disappointed moan and felt his knees buckle for real this time. Zoro was quickly behind him again leading him somewhere. He couldn't see straight, so he was surprised to feel himself descending. Zoro was setting him down on that rug Ace had mentioned earlier.

Zoro looked at Ace and laughed at the look on his face. The raven haired man looked like his only piece of candy had just been taken away.

"Well don't just sit there. Get your ass over here and finish what you started."

Ace was on the rug and kissing Zoro in a flash. A _new_ piece of candy.

Sanji was up and alert quickly. His first instinct was to push Ace away from his lover, and he had his arm reached out before he remembered that he was the one who wanted this and had given consent. But Zoro and Ace had caught the motion and stopped to look at him. Sanji withdrew his arm and looked away, embarrassed for not the first or the last time that night.

"Sanji-" Zoro started, but Sanji interrupted him.

"Sorry, it was just automatic. I don't care. Really… sorry."

Ace and Zoro smiled at each other. They were really going to have to do this at Sanji's pace.

Zoro whispered something in Ace's ear. Sanji looked wary as he saw the two conspiring. Ace nodded.

Suddenly Sanji had been pushed back down on his back, and two sets of mouths were on him at once. Ace immediately trailed back down to Sanji's arousal, Zoro to his mouth. He couldn't breathe as Zoro thrust his tongue in and he was overwhelmed with the taste and smell of his lover. Zoro dominated him with his mouth, not letting Sanji have the chance to do anything but lay there and be claimed as Ace tortured him below. He bucked his hips into Ace's hot cavern, not caring anymore about how he might look or seem. Zoro swallowed his throaty cries of pleasure eagerly.

He pulled back to look at him. The blond's face was contorted in pleasure, his breathing rapid, his chest rising and falling, his hips bucking sinfully as his pumped his length in and out of that sweet, sweet mouth. Suddenly he wanted his own taste, so Zoro crawled down to meet Ace at that very desired destination of his lover's cock. Ace saw him coming and greeted him with a kiss, temporarily ceasing former activities. Zoro groaned as he tasted Sanji and Ace in the same venue. It was amazing. Sanji didn't react the same way to their interaction this time. This time it seemed so erotic, too good to be true and really raunchy, them kissing over his erection. Almost ritualistic. He was going to gnaw on his lip when he realized Zoro's own very much neglected arousal was right beside his face. He smiled while they were distracted and quickly took his lover's familiar cock into his own mouth, sucking and licking like he was hungry for it.

Zoro moaned into Ace's mouth as he felt Sanji take the first bit of initiative he'd had all night. The swordsman pushed his lover's thighs further apart to accommodate both Ace and Zoro's heads. They attacked him with enthusiasm, swirling tongues, sucking, nibbling, devouring the blond man like wolves. Sanji returned with equal force, bringing Zoro to the brink quickly as he thrust with animalistic movements into Ace and Zoro's offerings.

It was too much and Sanji couldn't give out any warning, or control himself before he came hard and hot into both men's faces. He'd only just had enough sense to release Zoro's length before he clenched his teeth. He yelped and his hips hit the floor with a thud as he momentarily blacked out.

When the darkness swimming before him turned to light, he just mustered enough strength from his muscles-turned-to-goo to look up and see Zoro and Ace licking the cum off each other's face. He moaned and let his head hit the floor with another thump.

"You cum pretty Sanji. Are you always like that, or should I be flattered?" Ace said, voice thick and sultry.

Sanji could only sigh in response, his body swimming a blissful state. He didn't even care that his legs were still spread embarrassingly wide and that he had cum on his thighs.

"Don't flatter yourself." Zoro said, pushing Ace onto the carpet as they had done to Sanji. "I'm getting blue balls. Gonna do something about it?"

Sanji didn't hear Ace's reply, presumably because his mouth had become busy doing other things.

Zoro ground his hips mercilessly into the erection below him, eliciting a myriad of sounds and reactions from the fire-user. Ace met Zoro's hips with equal enthusiasm, weaving his fingers into the carpet and balling them up in time with his thrusts. Zoro's breath quickened as Ace's sounds got louder and louder. Sanji opened his eyes leisurely, not wanting to miss it. A part of him was still unsure of seeing his lover with another man, but it was a view he'd never seen Zoro in, usually being underneath or some other position from which it was difficult to observe the swordsman.

He was greeted with a very powerful scene that he was sure would be ingrained in his memory until death. Two figures of an Adonis nature, their bodies flush with each other, both their backs arched in pleasure, their faces contorted in bliss and something else, sweat starting to form in a fine sheen over their skin. The contrast of Zoro's tanned skin to Ace's mostly paler skin. He'd never seen Zoro so vulnerable, powerful and sexual in the same moment. He wondered briefly that if he stepped outside his body when they made love if it would look the same. He hoped so.

Emotionally it was a sight to behold only once, but physical his body was already responding to the motion of Zoro's hips and Ace's writhing against the carpet. Ace was also very vocal, definitely not inhibited as Sanji constantly had been on the Going Merry. Yes, the Thousand Sunny was much bigger, but it was a habit hard to give up. He almost felt embarrassed about being too loud when they had sex, like it was a weakness Zoro shouldn't see. But Zoro, apparently, liked it. Ace's groans seem to egg the swordsman on.

Sanji sat up languidly, content for the moment to watch in fascination. He certainly wasn't going to waste the opportunity to learn from the Whitebeard pirate.

"Zoro, god fuck me- Sanji, can he? Please? Oh god!"

Ace looked at Sanji, pleading, begging like a wanton whore to let his lover fuck him. Sanji was beginning to identify with Zoro's drunken description of Ace as a sexual partner. Zoro stopped his ministrations to look at Sanji. The chef smiled and leaning over, kissed his lover then kissed Ace.

"I'll grab the lube." He got up and walked slowly to the secret cabinet where he kept the lube. The kitchen was still one of their main sex locales, but Sanji was smart enough to store lube in several discreet places on the ship, and to carry it with him more often than not.

He opened the small bottle and handed it to Zoro, who refused it.

"What?"

He grinned up at his lover and lifted Ace's hips up to rest of his thighs. "Put it on me…"

Sanji chuckled and sank to his knees, taking out a liberal amount and warming it in his hand before slowly and firmly coating Zoro's length. The swordsman's cock was leaking copious amounts of semen at this point, and a lot of lube wasn't really necessary even. But Sanji wanted an excuse to have his hands on the man longer. He kissed Zoro wantonly as he stroked him off.

"Hey, don't forget about- Oh. Oh oh ooooooh…."

Sanji used his free hand to coat Ace's length as well. He'd never experienced anything quite like having a throbbing cock in each hand. He pulled away from the both reluctant, though secretly excited at the prospect of watching.

Zoro was pleased to see Sanji's gradual comfort with the situation. He gave him one last look, one last chance to change his mind before he fucked Ace into the carpet. His lover only grinned, looking, if Zoro didn't know any better, _eager_. He nudged the head of his cock against Ace's entrance and the other man let out a hiss.

"Yesssssss…"

"Slow?" He remembered to ask.

"Fuck no. Do it!"

The swordsman complied, slamming violently into the man underneath him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought he heard Sanji gasp from the sidelines, but the sudden envelopment of his way too neglected member into Ace's tight and hot hot hot _always so hot_ ass stole his attention. He thought he heard Ace make a noise, but whatever it had been didn't really matter, because the gorgeous pirate was frantically trying to get Zoro to move. So he did.

Ace never had anyone, besides his real, constant lover, who filled him the way Zoro did. It wasn't really physical size, per se; it was more the presence of the man that was enhanced through the sexual act. He was no stranger to sex, and well accustomed to having a cock inside him, so he was eager for Zoro to move and make him feel like he was flying through nirvana. Zoro did not disappoint. The man had an uncanny aim, and was soon hitting his prostate, ramming him so hard their flesh slapping against each other made a most indecent sound. Nirvana or heaven, wherever it was, he was there.

My god, was Sanji's thought. He almost felt ashamed at watching. Zoro never rode him that hard, always because he had to be so gentle with Sanji. Sanji usually _deigned_ to let Zoro be intimate with him, griping if he was too rough. Now that he thought about it, Zoro probably knew he was a virgin, and had been too considerate of Sanji's body to really satisfy himself. And Ace… Ace just took it! Like… a pro… Which really, Sanji thought, he was. He had far more sexual experience than himself.

_"Stupid cook, I get something from sex with you, and I could fuck Ace all day and not get a god damn thing out of it except tired. That's what it's like sleeping with someone you're not… you know… with."_ Zoro's words rang in his mind, and helped him to bare it. He focused on the act, and not what it did or didn't mean about his and Zoro's sex life. But Sanji had to admit he'd never thought about generosity and sex in the same context, but if Ace was anything, he was fucking generous. He let Zoro have it all. Sanji wanted to let Zoro have it all.

Sanji couldn't take it much longer, so he began to pump his length rapidly, his eyes only barely open enough to watch Zoro fuck Ace raw.

Zoro stopped suddenly and Ace nearly growled. "What-"

"No, not that way- … would you-… do you want…."

Sanji didn't know what Zoro was trying to say. "What do you want me to do?"

Zoro motioned for him to come closer with a nod. The green haired man leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Now it was Ace's turn to be wary. He watched Sanji's eyes widen as his mouth dropped open. He stared at Zoro with utter amazement for a moment before he began to stutter.

"You don't have to I just thought but-"

"You want me to? I mean, it's okay? Can I?"

"Of course it's okay, I wanna see but if you don't want to-"

"No no! I just was surprised-"

"CAN YOU GUYS STOP IGNORING POOR ME!?" Ace said, slightly hysteric. Whatever they had in mind, they just needed to do it, because he was really close to blue balls.

They both looked at him and muttered, "Sorry." But Zoro still didn't continue. He looked at Sanji who suddenly straddled Ace. It was Ace's turn for his eyes to widen. Oooooh yes….

He smiled and Zoro caught the look. "Be gentle Ace…" He said softly. Ace's length was already well lubed from Sanji's ministration earlier, so Sanji hovered for a moment as Zoro stretched him with one, two then three fingers. By the third he was aching to be impaled, and was glad as Zoro guided him slowly onto Ace's erection. Ace wasn't as big as Zoro, for which Sanji was grateful. He wanted to keep up with their speed and intensity. But it still stung and still felt near to intolerably full as he seated himself slowly on Ace's cock. Ace only moaned, his head thrown back in bliss.

"Thank you god, thank you thank you thank you…"

Sanji raised his hips, slowly sliding back down, getting himself accustomed to the feeling. He felt Zoro gently rocking his hips into Ace, causing Ace to finally move within Sanji. That triggered a series of movements that caused Ace to hit Sanji's prostrate, causing Sanji to slam himself _down_ on Ace just as Zoro thrust _in_ to Ace. From that point on it was just a flurry of movement where Sanji's tolerance for pain skyrocketed and Zoro's warning went unheeded by all.

Zoro was mesmerized by the sight of Ace's member sliding in and out of Sanji's entrance, almost more so than he was mesmerized by his own member doing the same to Ace. He knew the cook was loving it, and he could let go of some of that control and just enjoy. He released Ace's hips and instead grabbed Sanji's to control the rhythm.

"Oh god Zoro…" Ace gasped. "You know what you're doing? Oh shit oh god you're fucking your boyfriend onto me ah ah ah-"

"Oh god harder-" Sanji pleaded to no one and both of them at the same time. The thought of Zoro owning him so much that he could actually control his movements with another partner, it fucking thrilled him.

And so Zoro's ultimate sexual fantasy came true. He came with his hands tight on Sanji's waist, inside Ace, who came right after Sanji, who came upon hearing Zoro's exclamation of "Fuck!" before tumbling over the edge.

The collapsed, completely and utterly tangled, sweaty and satisfied. They lay there until they got cold, breathing heavily. Ace was able to extend the post orgasmic bliss a little longer by heating his whole body up, but soon he got too hot and they all rolled off each other, reaching for clothes and anything to wipe themselves off with. Ace was finished before both of them, being mostly naked all the time anyway.

"Give this to Luffy, will you?"

Sanji looked up, shocked. Zoro didn't seem surprised.

"I thought you were staying-"

"Shyeah, I totally forgot I've got a thing." He smiled, scratching the back of his head as Sanji pulled up his trousers.

"A thing." Sanji repeated.

"Yeah, you know how it goes."

"So are you ever gonna tell me who this person is you always return to, Ace?" Zoro said, taking the scrap of paper Ace had held out in his hand.

"You mean my captain? Well duh, he's my captain. Edward-" Ace tried to play dumb. Sanji watched with awe how casual Zoro and Ace were after having such mind blowing sex.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about."

"Well, I'll give you a few answers, but I won't tell you the name."

Zoro pulled his haramaki over his head. "Guy or girl?"

"Guy."

"Pirate?"

"Nope."

"Just a random guy in a village?" Zoro sounded unconvinced.

"Hardly." Ace winked and pulled the jammed chair out from under the door. Sanji lit a cigarette. He really didn't want Ace to go.

"Well if it's a male, not a pirate but he doesn't live in a village, he must be a marine. Don't you think that's a little risqué?"

Ace grinned as they walked him out on deck. Sanji was suddenly in Ace's warm arms, that warm and soft mouth on his.

"You have no idea how honored I am that you let me do all that. Thanks."

Ace pulled Zoro by the arm and kissed him too. "And Zoro, always a pleasure." He started to back away, still facing them. "And as for my lover… well look at it this way. Would Sanji being a marine keep _you_ away from him?"

"Hell no." Was Zoro's unhesitant answer.

Ace winked, and was gone.

They both watched the spot he disappeared from for a while. The wind started to pick up and chilled them a bit.

"Lets get to bed." Sanji agreed. When they woke the next morning the cook really wanted to talk. But real life returned to the Thousand Sunny after the short instance it had departed during Ace's arrival. He barely had time to have a cigarette between all the marine attacks and meals. But Zoro kept giving him these looks that somehow put to rest all the worries he built up in his mind.

Sex didn't change much between them, except Sanji was a lot louder, and was more open to rougher sex. He couldn't tell if Zoro liked it more or not (Sanji sure enjoyed it more, he realized) but he was glad for that. If Zoro seemed to like it more _now_, Sanji would have felt inferior about Pre-Ace Sex. But he was content with everything as it was.

Life went on as usual, or as usual as it got with the Mugiwara crew. But every once in a while Zoro and Sanji would find each other glancing out into the distance as if looking for someone. When they caught each other at it, they smiled, because usually they were thinking the same thing. They kept an ear out for news about him. There hadn't been anything written that Zoro or Sanji could see on this new slip of paper except a smiley face.

They left it to their captain's concern.


End file.
